


Untitled: Cam Mitchell- giving oral sex

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, PWP- Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untitled comment fic- Cam Mitchell giving oral sex.  Vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: Cam Mitchell- giving oral sex

Cam Mitchell never thought about sucking a man's dick until he joined SG-1. It wasn't an immediate thought, but the inexplicable urge hit him like a physical blow after being alone with General O'Neill in a 302 for all of five minutes. O'Neill certainly didn't say no when they hit the locker room and Cam subtly flipped the lock and hit his knees in front of him. Cam knew the mechanics of a good blowjob, having received a few from women in his lifetime, and he tried to put it all into practice as he took O'Neill's hardening cock out with shaking hands and took him in his mouth. In the years to come, Cam wouldn't remember the specifics of what exactly his mouth did to O'Neill's cock, but he would remember the way Jack gently banged his own head back softly against the lockers as he got close to coming, and the very gentle hand Jack kept on Cam's head the whole time.

The first time Cam blew Daniel was at the tail end of an argument in Daniel's apartment that neither man would concede. They were angry with each other and with situations they couldn't control and when their mouths met it was like love and hate colliding. The carpet was soft and cushioning under Cam's knees and Daniel did not hesitate to tell Cam exactly what to do. "Use your teeth." "Take it all." "Slower, squeeze my balls." When he came down Cam's throat, Daniel whispered a single word in Abydonian that Cam has never been quite able to work up the nerve to ask Daniel what it meant. In truth, he was a little afraid of the answer.

Cam and John Sheppard danced around like two boxers in the ring before the first punch was thrown. There was a definite attraction between them, but neither was quite willing to take the first step. Cam knew without a doubt that if he and John were alone together with a lockable door between them and the world that John's cock would be in his mouth. He was surprised as all get out when they finally found that private moment and it was John hitting his knees and worshipping Cam's cock with an expertise that Cam knew put his best effort to shame. Cam didn't get to reciprocate as the control room was squawking in the radios still in both their ears, but John didn't seem to mind and even teased as he gently tucked Cam's spent cock back in his pants, "We'll see," when Cam tried to promise to blow him next time.

\----------  
the end.


End file.
